Anger
by RobbyA
Summary: Something's up with Lynn lately. She seems to be acting rather...odd.
1. Aggressive

**I do not own _The Loud House_. I am trying to make something more lighthearted to combat the darkness that is "Shattered Innocence." It's not dark, but it does mention a subject matter that is a little risqué, so I do warn you that if you have any offense towards this idea, please do not read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this goofy story.**

* * *

Morning at the Loud House was hectic as per usual. Rays of sunshine crept into Lincoln's room, waking him up from his deep slumber. Slowly but surely, Lincoln stretched his limbs, and slid out of bed.

"Ah, another beautiful day" yawned the white-haired boy.

Lincoln whistled as he strolled down the stairs. As he was entering the kitchen, he saw that Lynn was quietly drinking her cup of coffee. While not necessarily odd, she mumbled something to herself.

"Morning, Lynn!" he chirped.

Strangely enough, Lynn seemed to react negatively to his words. While Lynn was normally an abrasive tomboy, she seemed to be especially unhinged than usual. A low growl emitted through her clenched teeth. She rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"God, why do you have to be so loud today?" she groaned irritably.

Lincoln was confused by her sudden spurt of anger. "But I didn't even raise my voice."

Lynn gave her brother a heated glare. Typically, she would pass him a threatening stare often, but her glance seemed especially hostile this morning. Quite simply, it was a look of pure hatred. Lincoln feared that if he didn't leave the kitchen that very instant, she would pulverize him to death. Lynn placed her cup on the table, and balled her right hand into a fist. Her veins were visibly pronounced. "You better get out before I pummel you!"

Lincoln gulped in fright. He had never seen his sister this visibly upset. Despite this, Lincoln obeyed his sister's wishes, and he slowly backed out of the kitchen. As he was turning the corner, he caught a glimpse of Lynn. She was leaning over in pain. From what he was able to make out, she was lightly swearing about her aching back. Lincoln of course found this odd. Maybe this was the reason as to why she was acting so cranky this morning.

"I wonder what had gotten into Lynn."

* * *

Lincoln was about to head to his room when he heard something shaking wildly. Curious, he followed the sound to the laundry room. Sure enough, it was the washing machine. Lincoln walked over to the machine, and turned it off. With no one present, Lincoln cautiously opened the lid, and saw that bed sheets were in it. Lifting them up, Lincoln carefully analyzed them. They weren't just any old bed sheets; they were Lynn's. It would seem that she had hastily thrown them into the washing machine for whatever reason.

Lincoln scanned the bed sheets for anything peculiar, but he found nothing. "What are you hiding, Lynn?" said Lincoln aloud.

While inspecting them, he heard someone approaching the laundry room. He yelps, and scrambled for a place to hide. Without warning, he suddenly heard someone emit a short gasp, and a stream of swearing. Lincoln could recognize that frantic voice from anywhere. It was Lynn. In a panic, she desperately stuffed her bed sheets into the washing machine. She then turned the machine back on before sighing. She then left the room in a huff. With her being out of the way, Lincoln crept out of his hiding place.

"That was a close one..."

Fearing that Lynn could return to the room at any minute, Lincoln dashed out of the room. The fear of being found out by his older sister overtook his mind, thus making him unaware of his surroundings. As such, he unwittingly collides into someone in the hall.

"Ow.."

Lincoln easily detected who this mystery person was from their monotonous tone of voice.

"Oh, sorry, Lucy" expressed Lincoln embarrassingly.

The young Goth girl picked herself off the ground. "That's fine," stated Lucy in her dry tone "what were you running for anyway?"

Lincoln made sure that no one else was listening before continuing. "Well, I noticed that Lynn was acting weird earlier, so I did some investigating."

Lucy nodded her head understandably. "Now that you mention it, Lynn seems...angrier than usual."

"She did something to you?" Lincoln asked.

"Sigh...I read some poems to her, and to say that she became enraged was an understatement."

Lincoln was stunned. "What, were they about her?"

Lucy sighed again. "No. Just about the usual. Blood, gut, the sweet release of death..." she explained.

Lincoln scratched his head. "And she got mad?"

"And tore the pages out of my book" Lucy added.

Lincoln's mouth was agape. Whatever was eating at Lynn was driving her to the brink of a mental breakdown it would appear. "Oh man..."

Lucy looked down at her feet. Lucy wasn't typically the type of person who could get easily intimidated, but here, she was shaking. Lucy looked up at her brother again, with watery eyes. "I'm scared of her" says Lucy, her voice breaking.

Being her older brother, Lincoln wraps his arms around Lucy's waist, and pulls her in for an embrace. Lucy reciprocated it.

"There, there, Luce. I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

In the living room, Lola and Lana were both watching television as Lynn entered the room, sitting in between them.

Lynn noticed that Lola was holding the remote. "Mind giving me the remote, Lola?" Lynn asked.

Lola shook her head. "Can't. Our favorite show is on."

Lynn was beginning to become frustrated again. She attempted to lean forward so that she could swipe the remote from Lola's hand. "I'm sure that it's taped."

Lana loudly stated her disapproval. "But it's a new episode!" she insisted.

Lynn - no longer desiring to play around - grabs Lana by the overalls, and pulls her up to her face.

"I don't # %&ing care if it's your favorite show. What I do know is that you will listen to me, or so help me, I will pound your face in so bad, that mom and dad won't even recognize you!"

With that, she violently threw Lana to the ground, thus making the 6 year old cry bitterly. Lola was visibly frightened.

Lynn smiled at her. While it was supposed to appear reassuring, it instead that of a psychopath who had recently escaped imprisonment.

"Now be a good girl, and give me the remote."

Fearing for her life, Lola begrudgingly obeys her. Satisfied, Lynn quietly watched the television unaware that Lola and Lana sprinted out of the room.

* * *

Lincoln caught both of the girls simultaneously. "Woah, guys, what's up?"

Lola stopped momentarily to catch her breath. "Lynn tossed Lana to the ground!"

Lincoln's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Lana sobbed into her shirt. She had always looked up to Lynn as being the tough girl that she aspired to be, and yet she had the audacity to treat her like trash. "I hate Lynn!" she yelled before more tears flowed from her eye ducts.

At that point, Lincoln had had enough. First she threatened to pulverize him for simply saying "good morning." Then she had the nerve to destroy Lucy's poem book. And now, she's bullying the twins. This had gone as far as it should logically go. Something must be done.

"That's it. I'm going to put a stop to this," declared Lincoln. Lincoln was going to solve this dilemma, but how? After thinking heavily on it, he came up with an idea. "Lana, I know that you go through our garbage. Did you find anything particularly strange about Lynn and Lucy's trash?

Lana thought back on a particular day. Sure enough, she saw Lynn trying to quietly dispose of some odd materials.

"Yes, I have."

(She ran to her room. Loud bangs erupted from her room until she eventually came back. In her hands were bloody, white substances.

"I found these in her trash" Lana explained.

Lincoln looked at them in wonder. "What are those?"

Lana shrugs. "I thought that they were peppermint sticks, but then I saw those red stripes were blood."

Lola clasped her hand over her mouth. Her cheeks swell up in disgust. "I'm gonna be sick..." she moans.

"These must be what's causing Lynn displeasure" Lincoln concluded.

He swiftly grabbed them, and ran into the living room. Lynn was in the middle of watching a sports game, and casually eating chocolate.

"What do you want?" asked Lynn in annoyance.

Seeing that she was clearly trying to ignore him, Lincoln turns the television off, further angering Lynn.

"Why'd you do that for?!" roared Lynn "I oughta..."

Lincoln spoke up. "Lynn, you're my sister, and I love you, but you're going too far!"

Lynn groaned. "I don't need this..."

She was about to leave the room when she notices what Lincoln had in his hands.

"Where did you get those?!"

Lincoln was unafraid. "Are these what's making you feel pain?" he asked worriedly.

At that point, Lynn was practically red from anger. How dare her brat of a younger brother snoop into her private business? Without hesitation, Lynn snapped her knuckles. She then slowly got up from her seat. Apparently, Lincoln didn't catch the warning signs as he didn't take the initiative to run up to his room, and barricade the door.

"Please, Lynn, just tell me what's..."

A sharp pain suddenly erupted from his lower abdomen. Looking down, he saw that Lynn had kicked him squarely between the legs.

"Stupid nosy brother!" she screamed. Lucy and the twins could hear her in the other room. It frightened them greatly.

The pain that Lincoln felt manifested itself. He was only trying to help his sister the only way he knew how, and she repays him by kicking him in the coconuts. This was betrayal at its finest. Tears streaked down Lincoln's face as Lynn yelled into his face.

"If you ever get into my business again, I'll break your neck." She makes a motion with her hands to further emphasize her point. In a huff, Lynn walked out of the living room leaving the despondent white-haired boy to wallow in his sorrow.

* * *

 **Hey, AustinDR here. Don't worry, I'll resume with "Shattered Innocence" soon. I just thought that I should take a break for the time being. It is a rather difficult story to visualize, but I won't abandon it. Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter of this funny/lighter story.**

 **As for Lincoln being clueless about... _that._ Admittedly, I envisioned Lincoln having minimal knowledge on the subject. He would notice his older sisters acting weird, but there is the fact that no one would be vocal on it. Besides, if Lincoln were to get his nose into their business, he'd probably receive worse than a kick in the coconuts, especially if Lori was concerned. That, and I was in the fifth grade at some point, and we hardly ever discussed about the process that a girl goes through when blossoming into a young woman. This kind of explains the willing suspension of disbelief that you may have about Lincoln not knowing, or maybe not. I felt that I should at the very least point that out. **


	2. It Runs in the Family

Sometime later, Lincoln was alone in his room, his door being barricaded. The injury that he had sustained from Lynn had lessened, but he still felt pained. Every time he thought about Lynn, the image of her intense anger manifested in his mind. Lynn was always mean towards him, but now he felt that she hated him. That thought hurt him more than any injury he could muster. Hot tears rolled down his freckled cheeks. He cuddles with Bun-Bun for solace. By that time, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" shouts Lincoln.

"Lincoln, it's me." Lincoln realized that from the tone of the voice, it was his older sister, Lori.

"What do you want?" asked Lincoln exasperated "are you gonna hate me too?"

Lori sighed. "Look, Lincoln, Lynn doesn't hate you."

"Then why did she kick me?"

"Can you just open the door, please. We want to speak with you."

"Who else is out there?"

"Leni, Luna, and Luan."

Lincoln was relieved upon hearing this. "Alright. It'll take a minute."

Lincoln walks over to his door, and he starts to remove the furniture that was obstructing the door. It proved harder to remove everything pressed against the door than it was when he first shielded the door, but he eventually was able to move everything. He then applies his hand to the door, and turns the knob. Opening the door, Lincoln glanced around.

"What are we gonna ta..."

Lincoln stumbles on his words when he sees his older siblings encrusted in bubble wrap, pots and pans, and the like. Images of knights from the Middle Ages filled Lincoln's mind.

"Uh...guys?"

Without much of a push, the elder sisters quickly dash into the room, and they lock the door.

Lincoln was baffled. Everything seemed to happen so quickly, he couldn't really gather the words needed to react to this situation. "Any particular reason you're all...dressed up?"

Seemingly ignoring him, Lori started to speak up. "Lincoln, what I am about to tell you is a little gross, but it explains what's going on with Lynn."

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "I've seen Lana eat out of the trash. Please, I can handle anything."

Lori rolled her eyes before leaning in and whispering something into Lincoln's ear. As you may have guessed, he wasn't prepared for the explanation. Lincoln's eyes narrowed in horror as he felt his stomach churn in disgust. He was on the verge of upchucking.

"And that happens once a month?!"

Lori nodded her head. "Yes."

Lincoln thought back to Lynn. "So she doesn't hate me?"

"Of course not, dude" reassured Luna.

Luan giggled to herself in regards to the situation. "Besides, we've had far worse days than she did."

"You all did?" inquired the white-haired boy.

Lori nodded again. "Oh yes. There was that one time that Bobby took me to the malls..."

* * *

Lori and Bobby were in the clothes department of the mall. Lori had found herself a nice pair of jeans, and she decided to try them. She walks into the fitting room, and tries to force the jeans onto her legs. However, they didn't appear to fit snugly around her waist. At most, she left the jeans unbuttoned. Bobby was browsing through his phone by the time that Lori left the fitting room.

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear..." she groaned.

Bobby gulped fearfully upon hearing her agitated voice. "Y-yes, babe?"

"Do you think these jeans are too short for me?" she asked, showing him her dilemma.

Bobby looked at the jeans and then back at her. He was too scared about answering her question. "Don't say you look fat...don't say you look fat, don't say you look fat..."

"I'm waiting."

Bobby laughed nervously. "Well, it looks like they won't fit around your waist."

Lori gasped. "Are you saying that I'm fat?" Her eyes became watery.

Bobby realized his error. "No, no, babe. Please listen."

He stopped when he saw the hint of anger in Lori's eyes. They were nearly ablaze.

"Uh, you're beautiful just the way you are?"

* * *

"Yes, folks, we are live with Channel 5" declared a television anchorman. "Today, a local mall had just recently been under attack. Any word on that?"

A reporter was present at the scene of the crime. "Yes sir. Witnesses had reported that a 16-year-old girl had engaged in a violent assault that ended up causing thousands worth of collateral damage." The reporter stopped momentarily. "With the young girl was some Hispanic boy who was discovered with a high heeled boot deeply lodged in his rear." Before he continued his report, he received a call. "Oh, wait, I'm getting a call from one of the doctors. Yes. He says that it'll take extensive surgery to dislodge it."

The anchorman was shocked. "Boy, I'd hate to be that kid right now. This has been Channel 5 in Royal Woods, Michigan. Thanks for watching."

* * *

Lincoln was surprised upon hearing Lori's recounting of the situation. "Lori, you didn't..."

"Don't worry. The surgery went well, and Bobby and I worked things out."

"OK."

Leni chuckled at the story. "But then there was my time."

* * *

Leni walked into the kitchen, searching for chocolate. She walks over to the cabinet, and opens it. To her horror, it was empty.

Leni became incensed. "Who ate all of my chocolate?!" she growled.

In her rage, she notices wrappings that were scattered all throughout the floor. She followed the trail of wrappings to her room. To her anger, she saw that Lori had eaten all of the chocolate bars. She also had chocolate smeared all over her face.

"How could you?!" yelled Leni.

Lori rolled her eyes. "What? I was craving some. Give me a break!"

Leni cracked her knuckles. "Oh, I'll give you one, alright!"

She pounces onto Lori, causing dust to kick up as the two brawled.

* * *

Lincoln was in disbelief. "Wow..."

Luna was excited. "Me next!"

* * *

In yet another flashback, Luna was trying on a pair of jeans similar to her idol Mick Swagger's. She was slightly bloated around the abdomen, which made it difficult. While challenging, she eventually pulled the pants around her waist. Satisfied, she looks at herself in the mirror, but then her pants rip.

"Grrr..."

Luan popped her head into the room. "Hey, sis! What's up?"

Luna grumbled under her breath. "For your information, I had just bought these pants earlier today, but they didn't even fit me!"

"How much were they?" asked Luan curiously.

"$14.95."

Luan snickered at this. "$14.95? What a rip! Get it?"

Luna was clearly not amused by her pun. Without a second thought, Luna grabs her guitar, and chases Luan out of the room with it.

"Get back here!" she yelled.

"Can't you take a joke?!"

* * *

"Ha, ha! I remembered that!" states Luan.

Lincoln turns his attention towards her. "Well, that leaves you, Luan. What did you do?"

Luan scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well..."

* * *

Luan runs down the stairs, and confronts her parents. Rita and Lynn Sr. both had bubble wrap, and pots and pans encrusted on themselves. Lynn Sr. was holding a chair as if he were a lion tamer.

"What do you mean that they're as big as they're gonna get?!" Luan yelled, cupping her chest.

Lynn Sr. was terrified. "Now, now, dear, you don't really need anything to make yourself stand out." He tried his hardest to not cry out of fright. "Just be yourself."

Before Luan could respond, Leni walks into the room, only to shriek.

"Oh my gosh, Luan! Is that a pimple on your forehead?" the dumb blonde asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, fire engulfed the house. The neighbors alerted the fire department to this event.

"Any idea on how the fire happened?" asks a fireman.

" ...Faulty wiring?..." replied Lynn Sr. in an anxious response.

* * *

Lincoln looked downward in sadness. "So there is no cure for this...problem?"

Luna rubbed his back comfortingly. "Don't worry, little man. We told mom about it, and she decided to take Lynn to the store to get her some painkillers."

Lincoln perked up. "That's a relief! So Lynn doesn't hate me."

"Far from it," added Luan.

Lori smiled devilishly at her younger brother. "It'll help you when your younger sisters are going through their first time."

Lincoln began to imagine scenarios wherein he had to deal with his younger sisters' time of the month. He shuddered.

"Well, that'll be a few years off..."

* * *

Later on, Lynn and Rita return to the house. After taking some of the painkillers, Lynn was noticeably more mellowed out.

"Guys, I'm back!" Lynn exclaimed.

Receiving no response, Lynn walks into the living room, and sees Lola and Lana watching television.

"What are you watching?" Lynn asked curiously.

Lola immediately dropped the remote, and crawled onto the opposite end of the couch, far away from Lynn's grasp.

"No, don't hurt us!" cries Lola.

Lynn was troubled by her words. "Hurt you?"

Lana crossed her arms. "You have a lot of nerve to show your face again!"

"What did I do?"

"You threw me to the ground!"

Lynn scratched her head. "Threw you to the ground?" She immediately remembered what Lana was referring to. "Oh, that's right. Girls, listen, I was just having a moody day, I didn't mean..."

"Get out!" Lola interjected.

"But..."

Lana hits her with a sofa cushion.

"Leave us alone!" shouted Lana.

Lynn quickly sprints out of the room when they began to pelt her with several objects, and the twins resume watching their show.

"Dang it, Lynn. You really messed up this time..." she said to herself.

* * *

 **So, any of you figured out what Lynn's issue was? The conclusion will come soon. As for any additional complaints, I am debating on whether to have Lincoln try to protect his younger sisters when all five of the elder siblings are on their time of the month. Of course, that will make up for the fact that Lincoln was uniformed in this story, but it sounds too hateful for me to consider it. After this story, I might do one about Lincoln having...some issues when he wakes up, and he tries to hide it from his sisters out of embarrassment. Yeah.  
**

 **Anyway, hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**


	3. Blarney the Dinosaur

Lincoln was reading comic books in his room when he receives a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lynn opens the door and enters the room. "Hey, Linc."

Awkwardness spread throughout the room. "Hey..."

Lynn sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I had done. I'm trying to apologize to Lola and Lana, but they won't give me the chance to explain myself."

Lincoln frowned at her. "After getting kicked in the coconuts, I had discomfort for hours."

Lynn dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry..."

Lincoln smiles at her before speaking again. "But I will forgive you." Lynn's head shot back up. "It was wrong to go through your personal belongings."

"Thanks, Linc" Lynn sighed. "That means a lot. I just wish that there was someway to apologize to Lola and Lana for what I had done to them..."

Lincoln scratched his chin as he mentally searched for a solution. Finally, he got one.

"I think I know something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lola and Lana were in the kitchen, eating.

"It's been pretty quiet lately" said Lana observantly.

Lola nodded her head. "Of course. I hadn't heard Lynn hit a single ball since she came back."

"Maybe we were too hard on her?" Lana replied.

Lola shook her head in disagreement. "Lana, she threatened to beat us if we didn't hand over the remote."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

A paper airplane flies through the open window, and lands on the table.

"What the?" Lola said aloud.

She unravels the airplane, and sees writing.

"What does it say?" Lana inquired.

"It says to come outside to the back for a surprise."

* * *

The two walk outside, their jaws agape with astonishment. There in the backyard was Blarney. Yes...they could recognize that bluish-green dinosaur anywhere, what with his Irish-themed attire, and green vest.

"Blarney?!" screamed the twin girls in unison.

Blarney chuckled. "Howdy there, kids. I've been hired to perform for you!"

They both cheer, and the dinosaur began to sing, and perform comedic acts to them. After a while, Blarney concluded his performance. The twins run and embrace the silly dino.

"This was the greatest day ever!" Lola proclaimed.

Lana agreed. "Yeah, thanks Blarney!"

"I have one more surprise to show you."

Lola tilted her head. "What is it?"

The dinosaur removes his head, revealing himself to be Lynn.

Lola gasped in surprise. "Lynn? You're Blarney?"

"Not exactly. Look, I want to apologize for the way I treated both of you. I thought that dressing up as Blarney could get you to forgive me. I understand if you hate me now."

The twins hug her tighter, surprising her.

Lana beamed. "Are you kidding? No one I know would be willing to go out to make us happy!"

"Really?"

"You know it!" Lana exclaimed.

Lynn smiled at the two. "Ah, I love you little brats."

"We love you too" says Lola.

They continued to play with each other while Lincoln looks out the window.

"That cost me a bit of my allowance, but it was worth it."

* * *

 **So, that's the story. To state some, I had done some research into the menstruation cycle before writing the story (I wasn't really disgusted by what I read; guess I'm squeamish selective. However, I just felt that exaggerating the symptoms would make it more hilarious. Look, I am sorry if I made Lincoln look like a complete idiot. I just thought it would make the story more humorous. That, and like I had said before, I hadn't learned anything about the cycle when I was in the fifth grade, so this was somewhat self-reflective. OK...I am getting annoyed by the fact that some raged over the fact that something bad happened to Lincoln. In short, I do not hate Lincoln, but really, guys, he shouldn't have been eavesdropping into her business even when he was concerned.  
**

 **All I wanted was to make a funny story to kind of expand my writing a bit, but I will never do that again. For those who liked the story and followed it to its conclusion, I thank you.**


End file.
